Many mobile phones are configurable to operate in a normal mode or a quiet mode. In a normal mode the mobile phone may use an audible ring tone to notify the user of an incoming call, notifications, or the other alerts. In a quiet mode, such audible ring tones or alerts may be suppressed or reduced.